


Unforgivable Together

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Series: Drusaya Arc [2]
Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Afterlife, Bisexual Aya (GLTAS), Blood and Gore, Blue Lantern Aya (GLTAS), Blue Lantern Razer (GLTAS), Canon Lesbian Character, Canon to my canon, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, POV Third Person, Red Lantern Drusa (GLTAS), Sci-Fi, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: (Takes place ten months afterThe Puppet Master's Experimentand after the end of the series.) Learning that Razer is searching for her, Aya seeks the help of an unlikely ally to help her escape the afterlife so she may return to him, but returning to life together appears to have left a strange connection between them only they understand. Aya/Drusa.





	1. Chapter 1

"...Razer?" The AI was no longer in space, but what appeared to be a dark, gloomy cave. "I...I do not understand," she muttered to herself. In front of her was a hooded figure, paddling the nautical transport they were on. "Excuse me, what is this location?" No answer. They simply continued forward.

Standing up, she decided to get a better look at her surroundings. There were many other transports with figures similar to the one in front of her, many other individuals riding behind them. Though she was the sole alternate passenger on her boat, many of the others had several people at a time riding behind them.

She attempted to run an internal diagnostics, but for some strange reason, found she no longer possessed this ability. Or the ability to compute anything, really. As a matter of fact, it seemed her optical and auditory processes were limited to an estimate of three times that of an average humanoid. However, as far as she could tell, she also seemed to develop a olfactory and gustatory senses of the same amount of power, though she did not have anything to test the latter.

Looking down at herself, her body was no longer green, but now gray. Though the saddening reality began to sink in that she could no longer be a Green Lantern, she supposed it would make sense, as there were likely no sources of Green Energy to keep her powered.

Arriving upon a shore, two hooded figures similar to the one that took her here grabbed her by the arms and lifted her onto a dock. The chains they covered her shoulders and arms with felt heavy and rough. She supposed they had done it in the event she should try to escape, though she imagined that would be rather difficult.

In the distance, she could see a large, dark tower.

* * *

It took quite some time to get past the crowds inside, but soon enough, she found herself being tossed into an open cell to her left. With a snap of one of the figure's fingers, her chains were removed, and the barred cell door was closed behind them.

"Wait!" she ran up to the front and clung to the bars. "Could you tell me where I am?"

But they could not hear her over the other panicked, frightened prisoners. They had already left. Some more detailed memories of earlier that day were beginning to come back to her:

She remembered being in his arms...

...he begged her not to go...

...it was already too late...

...she was unafraid...

...and then...

...was...was this what they called the afterlife? This was not how she pictured it at all!

Clutching her chest, a feeling she was sure was pain overcame her. Stumbling into a corner of her cell, she found herself unable to stand. She looked towards the door.

Something inside her, perhaps an instinct of what little living DNA she contained, told her that she needed to leave immediately, but logically, she knew escape was impossible.

The dark energy taking over her...

...bright flashes of white light...

...terrified faces...

...ashes and destruction everywhere...

Tears filled her now-silver eyes. She shook her head, burying it in her hands.

"What...have I done?" How she was able to produce tears without glands was beyond her, but she found she couldn't stop them from falling down her face, covering her mouth, she muffled the lonely sobs that filled the cell. Crying, really crying, for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just like any other night. Work was finished, and she was free to go wherever she pleased, but tired from running back and forth all day, she had simply wanted to return to her dwelling and sleep.

Sucking in her breath, a small but sharp pain had hit the back of her neck. Her fingers retrieved a tiny pebble, and a few drops of blood from the miniscule wound. Nevertheless, her attention was caught and she turned around. Her dark violet-gray eyes widened in horror at just who threw the pebble. All of the green had been drained from her pretty face, her silver eyes filled with anger and hurt. Her Wrath carried her message loud and clear:

 _You have hurt me. Now I am going to hurt you._

Of course, she acted on her fist instinct to everything whenever she was in trouble: run.

_"Don't. Move."_

Running down a flight of stairs and turning a corner to hide behind a wall, she was sure she had lost her; at least for now.

_"But...you were so kind to me just moments ago. If it were not genuine, why project false compassion?"_

Pure, hot adrenaline raced through her veins, and the Red Energy enhancing the feeling didn't help.

_"All I needed to do was calm your hormones down so I could get you right where I wanted you."_

It wasn't scientifically possible for robots to have souls, yet, here she was.

 _"Define 'right where you wanted me.'"_

Her heart was pounding so fast, she could have sworn it was ready to fall out of her chest any second.

_"To sum my thoughts, you're a safety hazard. But hold still, and I'll fix that shortly."_

A sharp blow hit the back of her head.

_The artificial intelligence would occasionally twitch beneath her screwdriver as she worked._

Stumbling to her feet, she blindly lunged at her attacker behind her.

_"If you are going to destroy me, there is a more expedient method."_

But raw strength alone was not enough.

_"Destroy you? I wouldn't dream of it. I'm just deleting your higher functions so you'll behave like a proper NAV computer."_

Her glass-like skin could not be so easily broken.

_Nearly done._

Thrown off her feet, her back was slammed into a pillar.

_"Say 'goodbye', my puppet."_

Scarlet.

_Hitting the control panel below, a sharp pain burned through her chest, knocking the breath out of her._

Her skin burned everywhere, and all she could see was scarlet.

_"...It does not matter."_

She could not remember much of what happened after that.

_The burning feeling quickly spread everywhere else; she couldn't move, and it was impossible to breathe!_

Her eyes opening again, she could barely see bright, white walls.

_It only took a strained heartbeat to figure out she was dying, and quickly: fast enough that there was nothing anyone could do to stop it._

She thought perhaps figures in white coats were trying to say something, perhaps ask her some questions, but she couldn't understand a word they said.

_Desperately attempting to cling to what was left of her consciousness, she had thought about how she was always so afraid she would end up dead on Mogo's surface._

She knew she deserved every blow her attacker delivered; perhaps it was to make up for the fact there was no punishment severe enough for her crimes in life. 

_But at least that fear had left her: she wouldn't die on its surface..._

Her eyes rolling back into her head, she released as close to a scream as her body would allow.

_...she would die the day she was finally free instead._

It was like she was dying all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was re-written. I wasn't entirely satisfied with how it turned out, so I went back and basically combined it with the original Chapter 4.

During the day, and sometimes at night, this realm possessed jobs for those who dwelled there, giving them something to do while they made up for their sins. It was a different job every day, and this day, Aya was tasked with working in the "Beauty and Love" department. There was not much to the job: just making sure the general areas were well-kept, and watching over and guiding your loved ones, if you wished. She would have been more than happy to see the faces of the _Interceptor's_ crew, but all of the watching spheres were occupied at the moment, so she decided to help the others with one of the many gardens, first.

While she no longer possessed a replay function, Aya could not stop thinking about how her Wrath had driven her to attack at the first sight of her enemy, and the image of the result remained with her: in addition to the swelling from all the bruises, her pale yellow skin had been burnt in several places, likely from the Red Energy her blood contained. Her already tattered clothes had been torn even worse, singe marks at the edge of many of the holes. Her eyes had been swollen shut, her dark purple lipstick had smudged all over her face, and the bridge of her nose was broken.

Shortly after she had been arrested for a severe act of Wrath committed earlier that day, and the judge handling her case decided that, at minimal, an apology was in order. So she was brought to the healing ward, where even injuries that would have been enough to kill someone could be healed within one-to-two afterlife days. Before she could even begin to speak, however, Grood, one of the criminal castaways that had resided with her on Mogo, had, sometime in life, developed sort of protective parental instinct towards Drusa, and seeing Aya as a threat, he chased her out when she went to see her.

Explaining what had happened to the judge, he proposed she simply go and apologize at a time Grood was not present.

* * *

_"In life, she was liar and a criminal," he stated to her, "but remember, thou were the Manhunter Queen once. Thus, begging the question: art thou truly in a proper position to judge her?"_

* * *

_"No, come on, you idiot, don't do that,"_ a soft whisper sounded in her auditory processors.

 _Speak of the Devil,_ as her friends would say. Aya turned to find Drusa behind her. Strangely enough, she was actually quite a distance away, but her voice had sounded as if it were right next to her. She was standing in front of a watching sphere, resting her gloved hand on it. Most of her body had healed, including the broken nose, though what skin was visible was still covered in deep bruises. She also appeared cleaner, as if she had actually had taken the time to bathe, and wash her attire.

Tenderly wrapping the rest of the dirt around the flower, Aya sighed and went to approach her, deciding to simply "get it over-with".

Drusa hadn't noticed her until she was standing next to her. Startled she looked around, most likely trying to find something to defend herself with. While they were not touching, Aya could feel her heart was racing and her mind was a blur at the sight of her.

"It is alright. I am not here to attack you," Aya assured her. Glaring at her suspiciously, Drusa backed a few more steps away. Though the elven kept a calm, downcast face, Aya could see her gray-violet eyes slowly turning red, but it wasn't so much from anger as it was fear.

 _Why is she so afraid of me?_ Aya wondered. Suddenly, a dread came over her. _Does she know?_

Again before her eyes, the images flashed through her mind:

_**Bright flashes of white light!** _

_**Terrified faces!** _

Shaking the pictures away, she forced a gentle smile.

"...I promise I will not harm you this time. I am only here to tell you that I am sorr-"

"Don't worry about it," the elven said quickly, looking at the ground in the sphere's direction. "I took advantage of you, you beat me up. I'd like to call it even at that." It seemed she wanted the subject to end as quickly as possible. Aya sighed in relief. After all, the Manhunter Queen incident happened after Drusa died, so perhaps she hadn't heard anything of it. She watched the sphere again: a turquoise-skinned, Cardonian cyclops was fighting with a young humanoid man about early twenties or so. The humanoid slipped, and the cyclops had him pinned him against a tree.

"What is he doing?" Aya asked.

"Harassing some newcomer," Drusa explained, shaking her head. "I don't know how, but apparently he's triggered his temper. Which, unfortunately, isn't that hard to do." Laying her hand back on the sphere, she spoke again, her voice a bit softer. _"Hey, now. He's got the tech skills you would need to get off of there, just like I had those skills."_ The cyclops did nothing, he just continued to pin the squirming humanoid to the tree, the latter begging for mercy, some of his blood from the fight dripping into his pale green hair as he shook his head wildly. " _Come on, let him live. After all, he could be of some use to you."_ Aya watched the cyclops' face slowly soften. He let out a sigh and let the younger humanoid down, the boy gasping for air.

"You can control him?" Aya asked, surprised.

"Not so much 'control' as it is influencing. Zartok is still in complete control of himself, and can choose whether or not he listens to me, but I can leave suggestions for him to behave a certain way. He can't hear me with his mind or ears, but rather, his soul. He doesn't know that, though. Anyways," with a swipe of her hand, the image vanished, leaving the sphere blank. "I'm done with it. You could see to your loved ones now if you haven't yet."

Nodding cautiously, Aya stood where she once did. But as Drusa turned to walk away, Aya's question stopped her:

"...How do I see through it?" Looking over her shoulder just enough to see her in the corner of her eye, she responded:

"Just place your hand of it, and think of whom you want to watch." Following her instructions, Razer was the first name that came to mind, but to Aya's joy, she found that they were all in the same place. The three were standing together on Oa.

_"That's just it," the Red Lantern of the group began. "I refuse to believe that Aya is dead. I made that mistake once before."_

_"Red, we all miss her, but you gotta face it: she's gone." Kilowog's voice was unusually soft and gentle._

_"No being as adaptive and resourceful as she, could truly be deleted from existence." Turning away and looking at the sky above them, Razer continued, "I know in my heart she is out there somewhere. I will scour the universe if I must, but I will find her." Without another word, he flew away. Aya continued to watch him as a Blue Ring soon followed him._

Wiping away the vision, Aya turned to the elven humanoid, still standing behind her, and carried an expression that she was hoping Aya wouldn't notice she stayed to watch her for a bit.

"I cannot stay here. He is looking for me; I must return to him," Aya stated quickly.

"Oh?" Drusa asked, raising a spiked eyebrow. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"You are an escape artist," Aya continued. "I was hoping you would possess this knowledge."

"Do you honestly believe that Grood and I haven't _tried_ to find a way out?"

"If there is a way in, then certainly there is a way out," Aya reasoned. Thinking, Drusa began to pace.

"...Well, theoretically, I suppose your best bet would to be to steal one of the ferries, and paddle through the openings back to the real world..."

"Then that is what I will do to leave here." Starting to walk away, Aya jerked Drusa's hand away when it briefly touched her shoulder.

"I said 'theoretically'. There are still several risks that accompany that method: getting caught by Reapers, falling into the River of the Dead..."

"Since when did _you_ care about me?" Aya glared at her. The change in her expression was subtle, but Aya could tell her retort caught her off guard.

"I...I don't," she folded her arms.

"'Care,' as a verb in the context I use it, is defined as 'feeling concern, interest, or attachment to someone or something.'"

"...Alright, fine. Maybe I do care. A _little._ But only because some horrible accident happening on the ferry river is something I would only wish on my worst enemies. Believe it or not, you don't make the list." 

"Help me then," Aya blurted.

"What?"

"I am unsure how, but I can feel something within your soul: you have chest pain from increased heart rate and breathing, and not just from fear, but guilt. Do not say you don't, but I can just feel it. You cannot even look me in the eyes with because the more of me you see, it is a reminder: a reminder of what you've done to me. Would you like to know how you can prove you are truly remorseful for everything that has happened between us? Help me leave here. You are more experienced in the field of 'escape' than I. If you are truly so concerned about some sort of accident falling upon me, you can lower the chances of that happening by instructing me in what to do."

Drusa stood in silence, her dark gaze deep in thought, even a bit of surprise, processing her words. While the neutral look on her face would have normally fooled anyone else, Aya could still feel some primal fear beneath her: like a frightened animal in danger. Nevertheless, it was her logical mind that won in the end, and helped her, for the first time since Aya approached her today, make eye-contact with her.

"...You know what? If there is any chance this gets us away from each other for good, then maybe that's a risk I'm willing to take."


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping their pace slow and casual, they walked through the forest together. There were the occasional reaper and other citizen here and there, but that aside, they were alone.

"Are we not in a hurry to leave?" Aya questioned quietly. "Why may we not increase our walking pace?"

"Because if you remain calm and keep your mind on other things until we get there, they'll have less of a chance of figuring out what we're up to. It's something I've been taught as a child: 'walk, don't run. You'll draw less suspicion that way.' Reapers might have especially heightened empathy, but there are ways to get around it."

"Define 'heightened empathy'."

"Oh, you haven't noticed yet? Upon judgment, every soul is equipped with a heightened empathy. Basically what that means is you can feel and see what others can, and sometimes even get a glimpse of their memories if it's an appropriate explanation to why someone would act the way they would."

"Glimpses?" Aya's eyes widened. "...Did you get any from me...?"

"Earlier I could tell you were certainly distressed about something, though about what, I wasn't sure." Aya smiled, relieved. To her, it was a sort of silent assurance that Drusa really did not know what happened. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of deeds got you into a place like this?"

"...I would prefer not to speak about it."

"That's fine. I don't like talking about the things I'm not so proud of either. Sorry, maybe that was a little rude of me to ask."

"It is all right. What I will state is that I did deserve to come here. Although..." she looked at her, "...I feel as if my punishment should have been worse."

"So do I, honestly. But I asked around the first few days I was here, and they all told me the same thing about this place."

"And what is that?"

"They wouldn't have sentenced anyone here, if they thought they were incapable of changing for the better."

A silence hung in the air between them. Was it possible that either one of them could be changed, or even redeemed for their past crimes?

"...If you have had the chance to change, would you have?" Aya asked her. The elven didn't respond, she only looked away, shutting her mind down, her body on "autopilot", making it difficult for the AI to figure out what was going on inside her mind.

* * *

Aya recognized the hill they came to. It was the harbor where the ferry had initially brought her.

"Wait here," Drusa instructed. "Do us both a favor and think of something completely pointless or unrelated to escape until I get back. We're not the first, nor will we be the last to try and leave, so the ones that work here have to be on their highest level of alertness at all times."

Trying to find another thing to place her thought processes on was harder than she thought. Wrapping her arms around her, a memory suddenly played in front of her eyes:

* * *

_It was like any other time the rest of the_ Interceptor Crew _had gone to sleep. Razer, as usual, was tossing and turning in his bunk from the nightmares he had frequently._

_Aya had always wanted to help him, but she was not sure how. But then, though she was not sure where she had gotten it from, but she had an idea._

_Summoning her humanoid body, she crept into his quarters, and slipped under the covers to lay beside him._

_Within seconds, he stopped moving so much. His breathing and heart rate had become more at ease, and he relaxed in her arms, a small, sleepy smile forming at his face._

_However, it was not to last. He soon awoke and panicked, startled at her presence there. Hal Jordan and Kilowog likely would have killed him had she not explained that it was her idea to be beside him. They soon delievered a gentle explanation of why that was inappropriate conduct, with instructions not to repeat those actions._

* * *

"I know I told you to keep your mind off of escape, but-" Startled, Aya found Drusa standing in front of her, her face and shirt stained with blood.

"What...happened?"

"It's not my blood this time," she gestured her head to the two female reapers she had been dragging by the hoods.

"You...you killed them."

"Don't worry: death only lasts a few minutes when you're already dead," the criminal replied casually.

"How did you manage to obtain them? I though reapers were more powerful than mortal souls."

"They are. But just like the 'Beauty and Love' department," she began, removing the cloak of one, "reapers are another job you can be assigned, just like anything else. I've been a reaper a few times. They're normal individuals without their uniforms, just like you and I. And just like normal individuals, they have weak-spots." Handing her the smaller of the slightly stained brown cloaks, Drusa slid the larger one over her head. "There's something you should know about these: we can't talk when the hoods are up. It renders you speechless. Before we go, I should tell you it's probably better if I paddle, and you use the scythe to get a portal open. Steering a ferry is harder than it looks. Besides that, we'll have to pay close attention to each other in order to communicate. We can't risk taking the hoods off and blowing our cover."

Nodding, Aya donned the cloak, and lifted the hood over her head. Suddenly, everything lost saturation, aside from the strange, multicolored auras around Drusa, and the people in the distance. What they meant, she was not sure, but finding out what they did was among the least of her concerns at the moment. Drusa flipped the hood over her own head, her face disappearing into a shadow, and gestured her to follow.

* * *

So far, they were successful. No one seemed to find them out of place. At the docks, a reaper ushered them onto the ferry, most likely assuming they were simply going out to collect more souls of the deceased.

Aya smiled beneath her hood. They had gone unnoticed for approximately six-point-five minutes. It would not be long before she would be with Razer again, someway, somehow. Already she could feel herself wrapped in his arms again...

"Stop them! They're trying to escape!" A distressed female voice came from behind them, interrupting her pleasant thought processes. Looking behind her for a brief moment, she recognized her as one of the females Drusa had stolen the reaper cloak from. Drusa steered the ferry closer into the crowd coming down the river, hoping to blend in.

All was going well, until a bright spotlight from a lighthouse above shone down on their boat, catching many other reapers' attention. Clutching the paddle, Drusa accelerated forward, skillfully dodging the other ferries. Other reapers tried to reach out with their paddles or scythes and stop them, but Aya, feeling unusually ruthless, fought back against whoever tried to get in their way.

 _Swipe!_ Aya ducked as one of the hooded figures swung a scythe at her head.

 _Riip! **SMASH!**_ The one on the opposite ship made her lose balance by striking her feet, making some of the wood in the ferry splinter. Luckily, it took more than small pieces of wood to harm her. Briefly looking down, she noticed the bottom of the cloak became tattered, which, she realized, gave her something of the advantage to move more freely.

Swiftly standing up again, she hit the reaper who just knocked her down in the stomach. Noticing the ferry slowing down, she noticed Drusa struggling against two paddling reapers. Leaping forward, she used the blade of her scythe to push them away from her, one at a time.

Looking up, she could see the end of the cave, where other Reapers were bringing in other souls. They were almost there. Seeing the blade glow Aya took that as her cue to make a portal! Lifting it into the air, she was just about to make a tear...

...when a bright, blinding light blocked her vision. She could see nothing, but she felt as if she had fallen into a body of water. Aya struggled as bony hands grabbed her, dragging her down into murky darkness...

* * *

...but when she opened her eyes again, she found herself floating in space, the Reapers' cloak tattered. The remains of the ferry were nearby. While it would typically be impossible to choose direction in space without some sort of propulsion, Aya found she could move freely, likely because of her ghostly form.

"Drusa?" she called. She found the humanoid above her, regaining consciousness. The elven looked at her, back at the ferry (or, what was left of it), and back at her again.

"...I think it worked."


	5. Chapter 5

The two travelers found themselves above an uncharted, but inhabited planet. On the surface they came to, was a small town, and one of the first buildings they found read "Psychic Medium" in what they assumed to be the planet's native language. Since ghosts were automatically omnilingual, they had no trouble reading it.

"What makes you believe that this person can help us?" Aya asked her. "I do not think anyone else can see us."

"A 'psychic medium' is someone who interacts with the supernatural world," Drusa explained. "Usually, they're con artists, but if there's any chance this one actually knows what they're doing, we'll have you back in no time."

"Just me?" Aya asked.

"I'm going back once this is over. The goal was to not see each other again, remember?"

"That is fine, but how do you plan to get there?"

"Reapers tend to pick up rogue souls and bring them back, unless they find a way to come back to life. Most of my loved ones are dead, so it wouldn't make much sense for me to stay in the Living World. Whatever punishment they have for me upon my return, I'm sure I can handle it."

* * *

The door didn't block their way as they came into a small, dimly-lit room with dark brown walls, decorated with multi-colored beads. A squid-like alien was talking to a humanoid couple. Their young son had died five months before, but they felt as if his young spirit still was still present among them.

"Young Tagar, give us a sign you are still here." After a pause, the alien held to of his tentacle hands to his head, and spread the other two into the air. "...I _do_ feel something..."

Drusa had only intended to lean against the wall, but in doing so, instead, she accidentally bumped into some strings of the multi-colored beads, making something of a pendulum out of them.

"...Tagar?" the woman of the couple asked hopefully.

"...Erm...yes, I believe I feel your son's presence here," the squid alien opened one of its eyes, one of which was looking right at Drusa. A fifth tentacle coming from his back gave an encouraging gesture under the table for her to keep going. She noticed there was some sort of force, a power she didn't have in life. Turning her attention to a small window on one side of the room, she held her hand out, and opened it from across the room. Eyebrows lifted in a short-lived surprise, she flicked her wrist back and forth, controlling it to open and close with ease.

"What are you doing?" Aya asked.

"Hopefully something that will benefit us."

"How?"

"Well, seems like he can see us. That's a good sign he might be one of the good ones. If we can help him with his customers, maybe he'll help us in turn." Stopping for a moment, she made eye contact with her. "Well, don't just stand there and let me do all of the work!"

Unfortunately, Aya couldn't find anything else in the room to interact with...until she accidentally backed into a shelf of fragile, decorative items, a number of them shattering as they fell at her feet.

The room fell into a silence. Aya was quickly getting the sense that perhaps that was _too much_ help. The female humanoid clutched her chest, and stumbled out of the tiny building.

"She's been a nervous wreck since our son's been gone," the male commented. "We just need to step outside for a moment."

"...Of course," the psychic said. Once he was gone, he gave an irritated glare to Aya. "Why are you here? Is it so important that you've had to interrupt my session?"

"But I thought we were helping it."

"You _were_ , until you nearly gave that poor woman a heart attack."

"Oh. My apologies." Unaffected by what would have embarrassed most, she continued, "we are here because we were hoping you could help me come back to life."

"Just you?" he asked, confused.

"It's a long story," Drusa waved her hand dismissively. The squid sat back in his chair.

"Well, I suppose I _could_...but it'd have to cost you."

"How are we supposed to obtain money if you're the only one that can see us?" Drusa demanded.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Her dark, violet-gray eyes suddenly turning bright crimson, Drusa lifted the shattered glass and porcelain pieces into the air, flicking her wrist so they stabbed two of his tentacles, pinning him to the wall. Finding one particularly large shard, she grabbed it and leaped forward, one hand next to his neck.

"You want payment? How about your life for payment?" she snapped, her usually soft-spoken tone surprisingly gravelly.

"Drusa!" Aya exclaimed.

The squid-like creature attempted to fight back, but his free hands only phased through her transparent body. Giggling madly, the elven merely relished in the alien's pleas for mercy.

Aya smacked her in the back of her head, knocking her to the floor. Losing focus, the large shard fell through her hand. Scooting into a corner, she held the back of her head, the red in her eyes fading to a gaze of shock.

"I am sorry. I did not know what else to do," Aya explained, her tone earnest. "What was that? What happened?"

"...I don't know." To be honest, she was every bit as surprised as the artificial intelligence. Sure, she felt anger. Quite regularly, actually. But it was seldom, if ever, expressed outwardly. Especially to something of that level. She opened her mouth to apologize, but the psychic spoke first.

"All right, all right! I'll help you! Just let me go! Spare me, I beg of you!"

* * *

After letting him down and waiting for several minutes, they found his clients weren't coming back. Thus, this gave him time to wrap bandages around where he had been stabbed, and to perform a resurrection spell on Aya that would not only return her to a state of living, but return her to her loved ones. He explained it was best performed outside, where there would be more room.

"It appears from this point on, you two will be going your separate ways," he commented, closing the door behind him. Is there anything you would like to say to each other before I send her off?"

"Well, we got what we came for; here's to hoping we never see each other again," Drusa said, laughing slightly.

"I could not agree more," Aya folded her arms, a rare smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I know we are, for the most part, on unfriendly terms, but I understand that for whatever reason, you've put your afterlife sentence at risk to return me to where I am supposed to be. Thank you."

The closed-lipped smile Drusa returned was different than the typically smug smirk she wore on her face: this one was genuine. Lifting his arms into the air, he recited the words that made Aya slowly fade into a white light.

* * *

When it was over, Aya found herself standing in front of a large blue light. Looking down, her skin had gone from the colorless gray to a deep blue. She could feel the warm light of Blue Energy inside of her. Noticing a new white emblem on her chest: one that bore resemblance to a pair of angel wings. To her delight, her calculative functions returned, allowing her to scan her surroundings. It only took 1.53 seconds to recognize that she was on Odym: planet of the Blue Lantern Corps.

And there, standing in front of her at the bottom of the stairs, was Razer, his armor now a deep blue, the edges where there were spikes were now rounded, softer curves. She had always found him attractive, but the new suit looked much better on him than his old one. They stared at each other in silence, before Aya was the first to move running down the stairs, taking him in her embrace, one which he happily returned.

"Aya!" Breaking the embrace, he met her gaze, his ice-blue eyes watering. "But, I don't understand...the Star Sapphires told me..." he paused, looking as if he were searching for the right words to say.

"Told you what, love?" she asked, a concerned frown forming on her face.

"I was ready to search everywhere for you, but then Saint Walker had come up with a simpler solution: to get the Star Sapphires to pinpoint your exact location, so they could simply teleport me there to meet you. But then, you didn't show up...they said the only reason someone who genuinely loved you didn't appear would be because...because they were dead."

"I was," she answered simply.

"What? But then, how did you...?"

"All that matters is that I am back now. And I am never leaving you again. I promise."

Gently cupping her chin, her bright blue eyes widened in surprise as he pulled her close, kissing her for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

Aya's initiation into the Blue Lantern Corp was quite different than most: typically, said individual of interest would be brought to Odym, and explained to the requirements in great length and detail. Even then, the entire process took three days. There was a considerable amount of protest from the other members in the small community: not only would they be allowing entry to the former Manhunter Queen, it would have also been someone who did not undergo the proper procedure. But that did not stop Razer and Saint Walker from supporting her, believing that if she were sent back from the dead to here, it must have been meant to be.

Ganthet was the one to officially allow her into the Blue Lantern Corp, but had made it very clear she would not be allowed on any missions that had to do with the Green or Red Lantern Corp (or, rather, what was left of the latter), knowing their grudge against her.

Hal Jordan and Kilowog were shocked, but nevertheless pleased to hear she was alive and well. True, she could never return to Oa, and the other Green Lanterns must never know about her revival from the deceased, but that did not stop them from visiting her every now and then. Aya even learned she had a half-brother, LANOS. They had met twice before, (once while Ch'p switched out her and his CPU to keep Scar from dissecting her, the second when he had crashed the Interceptor into her Manhunter Queen self in order to buy the Interceptor Crew some time. Luckily, his memory had been wiped both times as a result of his destruction, so having no memory of his "deaths", held no ill will against her.) He was to be the AI of the _Interceptor II_ , once its construction was complete, but until then, he chose to stay with his new crew, and get to know them better.

Most of Aya's jobs on Odym were mere administrative work. Being a computer again, she had no problem completing the tasks, though she often experienced the emotion known as "jealousy", knowing Razer and the others had the freedom to leave, and she was forced to remain here, for her own safety. In attempt to compensate for her homebound status, Razer would tell her about each mission he went on, going on for hours about how the galaxy was off of the Blue Lantern base. Whenever he would tell her about it, he made sure to tell her about each and every aspect, so when she closed her eyes, she could imagine she was right there beside him on all of his adventures. When Razer was not out helping the Blue Lanterns (and, occasionally, the Interceptor Crew) somewhere else in the galaxy, he lived with Aya in their small home in a forest near the main base.

Within three Odym months, Aya felt safe to say she had adapted quite well to her new life. Despite the past, and the new obstacles it made for them in the present, she and Razer were happy together.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a shirtless Razer, his ring set aside on a stand where a small lamp stood, asked Aya, who was straddling him on the living room couch. Her helmet, gauntlets, and greaves were removed; all that was left was her breastplate and her lower armor. Normally, the Volkriegian held the traditional belief that sexual intercourse was only to be engaged in after marriage, but since he had a bit too much to drink that night, Aya felt it would be easier to persuade him to take their relationship 'to the next level' as some would say.

"Shh..." she mischievously laid one of her delicate blue fingers across his pale lips. Pulling him in again for another kiss, she could begin to feel the sickly sweet arousal flowing through her energy-based body.

"But...are you even capable of...?"

"I will demonstrate." Sitting up to reach her arms towards the back, her movements awkward as she tried to find the pressure points at the back.

"...What is wrong with your eyes?" Razer asked, breaking her focus.

"What do you mean?"

"I have not seen your eyes turn that shade of pink since that hacker took over you."

It had been dark enough in the room Aya had not paid precise attention to her vision, but it was now she had noticed the same pinkish tint that partially affected her vision the night of the Battle of the Red Lanterns. Leaving his lap, she rushed to the bathroom to see herself in the mirror. To her horror, she found her eyes were the same shade of pink as Drusa's override disc.

She could feel the memories linger within her: their entwined bodies touching, feeling each other, even when they barely knew each other, let alone had any actual care for the other.

"Aya?" she nearly jumped at Razer's concerned tone. "I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

She looked at him, then her reflection, then at him, then finally at the floor. Sighing, she leaned against the wall, sliding until she was sitting. Aya had decided to keep her affair with Drusa a secret, simply because she felt it would be impolite to bring it up into casual conversation, but for the first time since it happened, she began to feel differently about it. As if by sleeping together, she had done something...wrong. Feeling his fingers link with hers, she looked up into gentle blue eyes.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me anything," he assured her.

A heavy silence sat between them before she spoke again:

"...Razer, there is something I should tell you: you recall how Drusa and I were alone for quite some time on the Interceptor when the Red Lanterns attacked Oa, correct?"

Then she told him everything that had happened. Not in detail, but what he needed to know. The more she had gone on, the less gentle his face and body language had become.

"...She should consider herself lucky to be dead," he growled. "Had I known what happened while I was gone, I would have made her death _much_ longer and more painful!"

"Why? It had only occurred once."

"Aya, she practically _raped_ you!" Razer stood up, exasperated.

"But the sex was consensual," Aya added, coming to her own feet.

"Was the _programming?_ " he snapped, glaring.

"Well...no, but-"

"Then, at minimal, she molested you," he growled, folding his arms.

"...I am sorry." Aya whispered, looking down and leaning against the wall. Hearing him take a deep, calming breath, he gently cupped her chin.

"I am mad at _her_ , not you. She took advantage of you when you did not know any better."

"But now I do. I would never allow something like that to happen again."

"I know you wouldn't."

Her eyes widening slightly, she had realized she nearly forgotten their activity earlier that night.

"...Would you still like to...?"

"Perhaps I should just get some sleep. I need to be sober and well-rested for any duties I may have tomorrow."

"Affirmative. That sounds wise."

"...I am in no mood to sleep together. But...I would not mind simply sleeping together."

Aya smiled. She deeply enjoyed it when they shared the bed together. True, she did not _need_ sleep, but to help pass the time, she would shut her body down while he slept, as a form of spending time with him. After all, it certainly beat the nightmares that she would receive in the afterlife. The only problem with the bed was that it was rather small, and she had more of her body on top of him rather than the bed itself. But Razer did not seem to mind. According to him, her energy body was very light, so it did not cause him any discomfort when she used him as a pillow.

* * *

As she could feel Razer drifting off beneath her, she looked up at the window to the stars outside. While they...certainly had their differences (likely one of the few kind ways to put it) she had certainly never forgotten about her. Her final thought before shutting of was wondering how the afterlife had treated her since they had parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANOS is referred to as Aya's half-brother because they have the same creator (Scar), but LANOS lacks Aya's living DNA from Ion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I come back to this. I've been itching to write another chapter for months, but I made myself promise that I wouldn't neglect the other fanfics I started but didn't finish.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my blabbering. Here's the next chapter! :D

When Aya had asked Blue Lantern Ganthet for a set of different tasks to have more variety in her work and cure what she was sure to be the feeling of "boredom", cleaning the ships by hand was not exactly what she had in mind. Oh well; she supposed it was better than nothing. The gynoid let out a sigh of satisfaction as she set the last crate of supplies in its place. She was proud to say that the storage room on the small ship was officially organized.

"Terrorism?" Brother Warth's voice sounded from outside of the room. "Are you sure?"

"Sadly, that is what the distress call said," Saint Walker answered.

"But why?" Warth asked. His voice sounded a bit quieter, as if he were simply passing by the storage area. "What would Red Lanterns want with iyistal?"

"Something, I'm sure," Razer replied. "Red Lanterns are vicious, but rarely attack on that high of a level without a good reason. Regardless, those people need our help, and our Blue Energy should help diffuse the situation, or at least slow them down until the Green Lanterns come for back up."

Aya did not understand. Were they planning to leave immediately? Approaching the door, she was about to tell them she was still on the ship, and it would have been best if they waited just long enough for her to leave...but, then again, it had been seven months since she had returned to life, and thus, seven months since she had been anywhere but Odym. She could do with a change of scenery...maybe she could even help somehow! Smiling slyly, she hid behind a pile of crates so that no one would find her if they needed to access the supplies for any reason.

* * *

Aya was sure they were travelling as fast as the ship was able, but with the amount of time that had passed, it worried her what kind of progress the Red Lanterns had made terrorizing the people of this place. If she still had her ship body from the first time she was alive, they could have gotten here in about half the time it took them in this one.

Waiting until she was sure they were gone, Aya snuck off of the ship, leaving the vessel empty.

* * *

Following them to a small city they had landed just outside of, there was a large crowd of what she assumed to be the planet's inhabitants in the city square, gathered to watch the fight above. Getting a closer look, Aya found that the humanoids possessed hair with varying shades of colors in the rainbow, and their skin tones different tones of yellow. In fact, these people looked like they were the same species as Drusa was!

The crowd suddenly scattered to the sides as Razer got tangled in a brawl with Red Lantern Skallox, one that ended with the Volkregian crashing into the ground, pinned on his back. The Blue Energy her allies possessed seemed to help weaken their opponents, but their rage and determination (and, not to mention that the Blue Lanterns were outnumbered,) to defeat them remained strong.

Large holoscreens surrounded the buildings. Appearing on the screen was a humanoid (or, what she assumed to be humanoid) Red Lantern Aya hadn't seen before: the only features she could see were the broad shoulders covered in spiked armor, and a featureless mask, with only a tinted glass-like material where their eyes likely were.

 _ **"GREETINGS AGAIN, VRASHRAYA,"**_ the figure's deep, distorted voice began. _**"JUST A FRIENDLY REMINDER THAT YOU NOW HAVE THREE HOURS TO COMPLY WITH THE RED LANTERN CORP. IF YOU DO NOT MEET OUR DEMANDS FOR THE IYISTAL BY THIS TIME, YOU MAY AS WELL SAY 'GOODBYE' TO THE SHADDANAR FACTORY. I'VE ALREADY TAKEN DOWN THE EIONOO TOWER...AND I DIDN'T LIKE HAVING TO DO THAT. I HOPE THAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE THAT EITHER, AND COOPERATE FOR BOTH SAFETIES. WE AWAIT YOUR RESPONSE."**_

"The Shaddanar factory? " a young girl at the back of the crowd cried. "But that is where all our most important exports get handled!"

"I know," an adult male, likely the girl's father, responded. "It will be all right. Surely Teiuj could not be foolish enough to let them destroy such an important piece of our economy."

"But Iyistal is our most vital resource! What could the Fire Bloods possibly want with that much of it?"

"I wish I knew."

Aya looked back up at the fight above her. While she wanted to help her friends, a more logical solution than to join an outmatched battle would be to neutralize the mastermind behind the terrorist act.

"Excuse me," Aya approached the two. "You wouldn't happen to know the source of the broadcasting, do you?"

"If I had to take a guess, it would be in the Main Communications Tower just east of here," the man answered. 

"How far is the aforementioned tower?"

"Do you see that building, all the way in the distance? That is our Main Communications Tower. It is one of the largest buildings we have. You cannot miss it. Unfortunately, you will have to find a way to gather your friends, and leave without the Fire Bloods noticing."

"Actually, I am planning on going over and ceasing the threat myself."

"I would not recommend that...just twelve hours ago, when all of this madness started, all of our village's strongest members left to go and fight the oppressors...none of them have come back."

"It frightens me to think about what may have happened to them..." the girl choked, looking at her feet.

"That may be so, but I am no mere humanoid. Being stronger than they are, my chances of succeeding are far higher."

"I think you a fool to face them alone...but if you are set on your decision, then I cannot stop you." 

* * *

By the time Aya had come to the tower, she was surprised to find that there were only two guards standing at the back door. Not that she was complaining, her Blue Energy and raw strength made it easy to knock them unconscious and make her way inside.

A if that were not strange enough, however, Aya found that there did not seem to be any Red Lanterns, guards or otherwise, as she floated around the hallways. If she tried hard enough, she could sense levels of Red Energy coming from the floors above and below her, but not anywhere near her.

Coming to a staircase, her sensors detected that most of the communication activity was coming from the top. Preparing for a fight, she kept one fist charged, in the case that she needed to make the first strike.

Aya supposed she should have suspected what was on the other side: a wall of brightly colored holo-screens showing what was likely footage from security cameras: inside of the building, outside of the building, and even over the people in the town square. 

_Crackle..._

_ Within less than a second, Aya realized she had made the mistake of letting her guard down, making it all the easier for the the mysterious Red Lantern figure to administer a harsh electrical shock from its hands, making her fall to her knees. _

"Why are you doing this?" she snapped, stumbling to her feet. "Have these people wronged you?"

**"I HOLD NO GRUDGES WITH THE MAJORITY OF VRASHRAYA, BUT THE RED LANTERN CORPS IS IN DESPERATE NEED OF A LARGE AMOUNT IYISTAL."**

"Is iyistal so important, that you would need to destroy buildings and terrorize innocent villages?"

**"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, MANHUNTER QUEEN. IN FACT, ONE COULD EVEN SAY THAT YOU ARE THE ONE TO BLAME IN THE FIRST PLACE."**

"What...what are you talking about?"

**"YOU HAVE WIPED OUT A LARGE PORTION OF OUR CORPS, FORCING WHAT FEW MEMBERS WE HAVE LEFT TO CARRY OUT ALL OF GOALS UNTIL WE CAN GATHER MORE. THUS INJURIES AND ILLNESSES HAPPEN FAR MORE OFTEN, BUT WE DO NOT HAVE A PROPER MEDICINE THAT CAN WITHSTAND THE HEAT OF OUR BLOOD. OR AT LEAST, WE WON'T...UNTIL WE GAIN IYISTAL. ITS BOILING POINT IS FAR HIGHER THAN OUR BLOOD, AND MAY IN FACT BE ONE OF THE MOST HEAT-RESISTANT MINERALS IN THE GALAXY. IYISTAL SERVES MANY PURPOSES, INCLUDING BEING MADE INTO VARIOUS MEDICINES, IF GROUND AND/OR MELTED."**

"Iyistal is also Vrashraya's most profitable resource. Could you not have conducted business to buy it?"

**"THAT WAS THE FIRST THING I TRIED, BUT THERE IT IS THEIR MOST PROFITABLE RESOURCE FOR A REASON: IT IS ALSO HIGH-PRICED. UNFORTUNATELY, OUR FUNDS ARE LACKING AS WELL; THEY DIDN'T TAKE TO THE IDEA OF PAYING IT BACK OVER TIME. IYISTAL MINES ARE SO WELL-GUARDED, THEIR SOLDIERS SO ARMED, STEALING IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE. I UNDERSTAND OUR METHODS ARE QUITE...EXTREME, BUT DID IT WHEN THERE WAS NO OTHER CHOICE. THE GREEDY IDIOTS BEHIND THE ISYISTAL MINING BUSINESS CANNOT BE REASONED WITH."**

"But perhaps you can: Blue Energy does not just bring hope, it has immense healing power. I am even made of Blue Energy itself; I can never deplete my sources of it."

**"BLUE ENERGY WEAKENS US."**

"It only weakens your _rage_ , the Red Energy within you. As far as injuries go, you could come back stronger than ever once healed."

Removing one of the spikes, Aya flinched as the figure stabbed its hand, the Red Energy burning the material covering their hand. **"SHOW ME,"** it challenged, holding the bleeding hand out.

Deciding she had better do it before Dr. Dauland had burned itself alive, she took its hand into her own, focusing the Blue Energy onto the wound. Within seconds, the Red Energy had turned to normal blood, which had stopped leaking out of the closing wound. By the time the process was over, no one could tell that Dauland had even stabbed its hand in the first place, aside from a patch of pale skin that had been revealed. Aya had noticed the hand was surprisingly thin and feminine.

"I am aware I will likely never be forgiven for my crimes...but I wish to do anything I can to compensate for them."

**"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"**

"Take me to your sick and injured. Perhaps I can assist you in healing them, until a long-term solution is determined."

Dr. Dauland studied its hand. **"YOUR HEALING ABILITIES _ARE_ QUITE IMPRESSIVE...ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?"**

"Affirmative...under one condition."

**"NAME IT."**

"Call off the attack, and leave Vrashraya alone. If isystal truly is the only effective healing resource you can use, then give the Blue and Green Lantern Corps time to negotiate with Vrashraya's authority figures."

 **"...VERY WELL. I WILL STOP THE ATTACK. BUT IF THIS IS A TRICK, I _PROMISE_ YOU'LL REGRET IT."** Not once taking its eyes off her, Dr. Dauland turned the communication on its ring on. **"ATTENTION ALL UNITS: RELEASE THE HOSTAGES, AND STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING TO RETURN TO THE SHIP: I'M CALLING OFF THE ATTACK. BLUE LANTERN AYA OF ODYM, FORMERLY KNOWN AS THE MANHUNTER QUEEN, WILL ALSO BE ACCOMPANYING US ON THE JOURNEY HOME; IN SPITE OF HER CRIMES AGAINST THE RED LANTERN CORPS, SHE IS NOT TO BE HARMED IN ANY WAY. DON'T QUESTION IT, JUST DO IT. IF ANYONE DOES DIFFERENTLY THAN INSTRUCTED, HE OR SHE WILL BE REPORTED TO ZILLUS ZOX, AND BE REPRIMANDED."**

"Thank you, Doctor."

 **"COME,"** Dauland motioned. **"WE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY."**

"Now? But my Corps does not know I plan to leave for an extended period of time. They did not even know I came with."

**"YOU CAN TELL THEM ON THE SHIP. ONE DOES NOT COMMIT A LARGE-SCALE TERRORIST ACT AND SIMPLY GET AWAY WITH IT."**

* * *

Aya had gotten death glares, protests, unrepeatable insults from the other Red Lanterns who had returned to the spacecraft they came in, but they still reluctantly obeyed Dauland's order.

Now she was sitting just outside of the bridge of the ship, watching the buildings appear to be decreasing in size the further they were off of the ground.

Aya activated the communicator on her gauntlet. "Razer, this is Aya. Please respond."

After a pause came his response: _"Aya? I'm not sure how you managed a connection, but I'm a bit busy at the moment."_

"Doing what?"

_"I'm on Vrashraya, where Red Lanterns were committing a terrorist attack, dead-set on getting iyistal, but now they're just beginning to take off empty-handed. As much as I'd like to chase them down, Saint Walker wants to be sure that the hostages they took were all right first."_

"It is because of me they are leaving."

 _"How is that possible? You are on Odym."_ Aya took his lack of continuation that he was processing what she meant. _"You...are on Odym...aren't you?"_

"Negative. I was a stowaway on your ship. I have found the leader of the attack, and negotiated with them so that they called off the attack."

_"Uh...a-all right so...where are you?"_

"On their main space craft. I made a deal that if I would heal their sick and injured, they would stop and leave the Vrashrayans alone."

_" WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! Aya, no! I know you were probably sick of staying on Odym's surface, but-but there were reasons-damn good reasons-that we kept you there!"_

"Do not worry, my love. This is a temporary arrangement."

_"Aya, if it's one thing I've learned as a Red Lantern, it's that you never trust a Red Lantern. Ever. They will probably kill you as soon as they get back to their base. Hell, they'll probably even kill you before then! I-I...that's it, I'm coming. Stay. Put."_

As soon as he said it, the ship went into a warp drive, and already they were thousands of miles from Vrashraya's surface, where a connection would be impossible.

Aya noted the mysterious figure coming through the door. "I have informed whom I needed to."

**"GOOD. SO HAVE I. UNFORTUNATELY, ZILLUS ZOX IS NOT SO FOND OF YOU COMING TO STAY WITH US."**

"That does not surprise me. He has witnessed my first attack in person."

**"...UNLESS..."**

"...'Unless' what?"

Aya detected that Dauland's heart rate and blood pressure began to rise. **"...NEVER MIND. YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT."**

" _What_ would I dislike?"

Dauland cleared its throat. **"AH...WELL...YOU SEE...ZOX IS FINE WITH YOU USING YOUR BLUE ENERGY TO HELP HEAL US, BUT...HE WON'T LET YOU COME TO STAY UNLESS I DEACTIVATE YOUR SENTIENCE. IN PUBLIC. IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CORPS. JUST SO THAT EVERYONE IS SURE THAT I DID IT."**

"...What?"

 **"YES, I KNOW: NOT IDEAL, AND I DON'T REALLY WANT TO DO IT, BUT IN THE RED LANTERN CORPS, ORDERS ARE ORDERS; YOU HAVE TO DO AS YOUR SUPERIORS SAY. IF IT'S ANY SOLACE,"** Dauland added, putting a slightly shaky hand on Aya's shoulder, **"YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE SACRIFICE, AND I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT."**

Sighing, Aya took the hand and held it for a moment. What would happen to her once she was deactivated? Would she die and go back to the afterlife? She did not want to go back! Her new life was finally coming into place, and now this.

But...maybe...

...suddenly acting on a defensive impulse, she gripped Dauland's hand, and flipped the rest of its body over her shoulder.

_CRACK!_

**"AUGH!"**

Aya turned on her heel, ready to run...but she remained put. Looking back at Dauland, she realized she had cracked its mask. Glancing at the door, she knew she should just leave Dauland and escape before it attempted to call for help, but, as usual curiosity was getting the better of her; just who was hiding behind the mask, and lead that attack?

Pulling the heavy mask off of Dauland's head gave way to let, thick, messy violet hair fall behind the humanoid's face, which had become just a few shades below white, covered nose-down in what was likely a voice-disguising device, and possessed baggy, sunken-in-eyes that glared bright red at her.

**"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT..."**

Aya dropped the mask in shock. "Drusa...? But, how? You were supposed to go back to the afterlife!"

**"YES. _SUPPOSED_ TO."**

Aya just barely managed to dodge her as she leapt back up at her. "You said I was not to be harmed in any way!"

"Oh, don't worry:" her right hand glew bright red. "This won't hurt a bit."

Aya gasped in shock as the hand touched her embelem, just above her CPU, where the overriding virus was delivered far faster than she could block it, forcing her to collapse.


End file.
